So Beautiful
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: After Sesshomaru finds Kagome near death, he begins the path his father walked long ago COMPLETE! There is now an epilogue. someone has posted this story as their own under the title the unexpected savior please report them if you find it.
1. Chapter 1

1Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all I've become

- Evanescence

Kagome bloody and mangled crawled slowly leaving a trail of carnage behind her, her breath escaped in pained sighs as her body jerked and flinched, if she didn't get help soon she would bleed to death for sure, the forest floor was unyielding to her torn and shredded flesh, her skin falling off like sheets of rice paper, the poison of Naraku's "pet" spider demon causing her whole body to dissolve starting with her skin.

A violent twitch of her body sent her collapsing to the ground, her breathing was shallow as she grabbed a tree root and commenced to drag herself forward causing a scream to come tearing from her throat as some skin sluffed painfully off of her stomach.

Sesshomaru heard her pained scream from the river bank where he was currently camped he recognized the shriek and his natural curiosity took over so he got up and rushed to where it had come from. He could smell blood, poison, and death before he even arrived at the location. What he saw when he did arrive made even his eyes widen, his brother's body laid dismembered and tiny pieces were scattered about the area, the slayer was without her head, the monk without his lower half, and the kitsune was gutted and impaled on a tree branch blood and flesh painted the ground and trees in vermillion the smell of it mixed with the sickening scent of Naraku and poison they had obviously been somethings dinner or at least its chew toy, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to witness Kagome trying to drag herself across the floor of the forest, her body jerking as the poison wormed its way through her veins.

The crashing of trees falling alerted him to the fact that the spider was not quite done with his massacre he quickly removed his outer kimono top and walked over to kagome carefully wrapping it around her and picking her up bridal style. She looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru." she said weakly before falling unconscious, he ran as fast as he could to the only one he knew of that could help the miko now, her cave came into view just before midnight, and Sesshomaru found himself hoping he had saved her in time.

Kaili knew she would have a patient this night, blood was in the air along with a sinister foreboding, she hurriedly readied a futon a pot for medicinal herbs and anything else she might need. No sooner had she finished than the young lord of the west breezed in clutching a bloody young girl to his chest.

Kaili scented the air, 'spider venom' she thought to herself, "quickly put her on the futon as gently as possible." she instructed, already setting herself to the task of brewing an antidote and a healing balm. She ladled the potion into a cup and poured it down the comatose girls throat, and commenced to undress the girl from her bloodied clothes and smear healing balm over her wounds and then wrapped her head to toe in bandages and placed a light covering over her. She sat down from her work and prodded the embers in the fire pit. "It's in Kami's hands now." she said, casting melted amber eyes up at the young man sitting by the cave entrance. "So what is your relationship towards this girl?" Kaili asked.

"It is not of your concern." sesshomaru replied, glancing over at Kagome.

"Can't your only living grandparent inquire?" Kaili asked arching an eyebrow. Sesshomaru

returned to staring out into the blackness of outside.

"She belonged to my half brother, but he is no longer of this earth along with his other companions I discovered the girl trying to escape the spider who poisoned her, the sight of it all I must admit disturbed me." he stated, once again glancing over at Kagome.

So she is alone..." Kaili said, Sesshomaru looked back over to her. "Sesshomaru if she survives she is yours to care and provide for demon law states that you have to allow her to stay with you because your brother is dead, and any pack members left behind become your pack members, lucky for you I suppose that there is only one member, but she may not make it either." Kaili explained. Sesshomaru really despised demon codes and laws.

"You realize she is human do you not?" he asked.

"I am not so old that my senses do not work pup, she is miko a very powerful one at that, why any child born to her and a powerful demon would in fact have full demon children, most people tend to call them angels though because their souls are always purer than any demon or human." She told him, a sly smile playing across her face for barely even a second. "Poor thing she will be scarred mentally and physically, it will be your job to heal the mental no doubt the scars on her body will make her feel ugly and self-conscious, tell her otherwise for her own sake regardless of what you truly feel." Kaili added.

"Why put this burden on my shoulders? She is of no concern to me as soon as she is able I will send her home." he stated, adjusting himself so he was half laying half sitting his back resting against the cave wall.

"I'm afraid that laws are binding...literally you're bound to her until such a time she finds a new pack or is mated to another member of your pack." Kaili explained further.

"She will find a new pack as I do not want a human woman as my mate no matter how powerful her spiritual powers are." he said snobbishly.

"So you still only travel with the child and the imp...as your Granny I really think you should settle down and have some pups you'll need heirs, and she radiates with maternal instinct something most needed when raising a litter." Kaili said. Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't want anything of flesh and blood that once belonged to the half breed " Sesshomaru ground out through clenched teeth. The older woman gave him a scolding look.

"You are a spoiled brat acting like your favorite toy is covered in the spit of another person..the girl is untainted her aura is pure she has never belonged to anyone" Kaili said.

"It would be unwise for a human woman especially one as young as her to bear the weight of carrying and caring for so many pups at once, I was a rare case as I was the only one born to my mother and InuYasha was the only one because his mother had no powers and was just a weak every day mortal." Sesshomaru said. Looking out at the waning night.

"Perhaps you will be surprised." Kaili said before retiring for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

1Then the door was open and the wind appeared

The candles blew then disappeared

The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid

-Blue Öyster Cult: Don't Fear the Reaper

3 months later

Kagome woke feeling as weak as a newborn kitten, she wanted to sit up but didn't have the energy to do so. "Hello?" she called out.

"So you have finally decided to wake up I'm glad to see my potion did its job, it makes you sleep till its purged all of the poison from your body, you must have had quite a bit in your system oh where are my manners I am Kaili my grandson who I am sure you know rescued you." Kaili prattled. Kagome wished she hadn't of woken up to some woman chattering non stop at speeds where no one could understand what she was saying to begin with.

"H...how long have I..b...been...asleep?" Kagome asked, her throat dry from non-use.

"Three months." came a recognizable deep voice from the corner of the cave. Sesshomaru did save her she remembered his face looking at her for a brief second before she fainted.

"Could...I...h..have..a..drink?" she rasped. She felt stupid being so weak in front of two demons, especially one who had tried to kill her on several occasions. She felt as someone propped her head up and brought a bowl to her lips, she drank deeply her whole body was starved for nutrition and sustenance.

"Your food will be ready in a bit, Sesshomaru will be the one nursing you back to health, I have important matters to tend to in a different area and will return soon" Kaili said before grabbing a satchel and exiting the cave.

"Don't get used to the pampered life miko as soon as you can take care of yourself you will be traveling with me do not expect special treatment then." Sesshomaru said coldly, as he filled a bowl with what looked like crushed into powder rice (think of what cream of wheat looks like) mixed with milk and honey then heated over a fire. He walked over to her, placing his hands under her arms and lifting her into a sitting position against a pile of furs and blankets, when he was satisfied that she wouldn't fall over he grabbed the bowl and wooden spoon he scooped up a

portion and held it up to her mouth, she hesitantly opened her mouth and took the offered food.

"Thank you for saving me, I know you didn't have to" she said after she had swallowed, Sesshomaru just spooned some more rice cream and held it to her mouth which she immediately ate.

"What happened exactly?" he asked, stirring the spoon around in the goopy mess. Kagome tensed as much as her weakened state allowed her to.

"We had just set up camp for the night when we were ambushed, we didn't really have time to react, Naraku's spider trapped me in his web and Naraku forced me to watch as he tore my friends apart, he told them I would be spared if they threw down their weapons and accept their fate I shouted at them that I wasn't worth it, but they did as he said, and just when he was about to kill Inuyasha he made his spider incarnation inject poison into my body then he killed them one by one, he did it every time he was about to kill them have them watch as I was poisoned before ending their lives." kagome said before breaking down in tears.

"Forgive me I should not have asked you while you are still weak from your injuries." he said bringing her water up to her mouth, she drank most of it in one swallow.

"It's okay I feel better not holding it in, and I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you I know you don't like me." she said a slight smile on her face which didn't match the haunting melancholy of her brown eyes. He just lifted another spoon full up to her mouth.

The hours carried on in a similar fashion the whole day, Sesshomaru spoon feeding Kagome, Kagome trying to hold a conversation to distract herself from thoughts of her friends and Sesshomaru all but shoving the spoon in her mouth to shut her up if only for a minute. He would never admit that he kind of liked the company but only when she was quiet.

Kagome drifted off to sleep around sunset, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts which fluttered from one thing to another, eventually landing on when the time would come for Kagome's bandages to come off, would she really be scarred and feel disgusted with her appearance, in a way they were battle scars there to show everyone she had survived, she was still here. Sesshomaru soon fell asleep where he had been sitting when he started feeding Kagome.

Kagome woke feeling warm and constricted, she glanced to her right to find sesshomaru lying next to her his silver hair falling in front of his face, his arm draped over her stomach, she would have laughed if the circumstances had been better, 'I slept with Sesshomaru..yeah that would have gotten Miroku to hinting around about perverted things, and stir Inuyasha's jealousy' she thought sadly.

Sesshomaru didn't want to wake up, he was comfortable for the first time in a long time, the warmth next to him soothing his nerves, 'wait...warmth?' he thought, slowly cracking an eye open then jumped ten feet away like a scalded ape when he realized just where he was sleeping and who he was sleeping next to. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the wide eyed shocked look on his usually emotionless face.

"Geez Sesshomaru you act like you got drunk and went to bed with a love goddess and woke up to find a beached whale in bed with you." Kagome said with a laugh. He replaced his Icy mask back on his porcelain face and shot a glare Kagome's way Kagome quit laughing and got a sad and serious look on her face. "I'm going to be ugly aren't I? I'm going to be scarred."

She said sadness lacing her voice.

"I don't know." he lied, he knew she would be scarred. Silent tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"Whose going to want a scarred Miko who carries the weight of her friends deaths and the shikon no tama? No one that's who I'll be like a cracked vase, lines running through the design on the outside and nothing on the inside, just a cracked shell an imperfect copy." she said mostly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

1you led me to the light, yeah - for this i would like to thank you forever

moonboy...

-Alphaville

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. "I guess I should just be glad that I'm alive, but I cant help but feel cheated everyone I cared for is gone and...I...I'm alone, I'M ALONE!" she said screaming the last part, before falling into sobbing.

"Feeling sorry for yourself will not bring them back the world keeps spinning the future becomes the past in the blink of an eye, focus on going forward and stop crying about it your prattling and sobbing is making my ears ring." Sesshomaru said coldly, situating himself on the farthest wall from Kagome. She sighed then a familiar sensation came over her and she blushed.

"Um Sesshomaru?" she called shyly.

"What?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"I uh...Ihavetousethebathroom!" she said quickly, Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You have to what?" he asked.

"I have to pee okay!" she squealed. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his grandmother knew this would happen, he slowly got up trying to reel in his anger, he used a yukata his grandma left and dressed her in it then he picked her up and carried her over to the bucket in the corner, he placed her over the bucket and looked away as he held her in place.

Kagome was beyond mortified, Sesshomaru of all people was holding her over a bucket so she could relieve herself, she finished as quickly as she possibly could, then Sesshomaru carried her back to her futon and laid her down. "Thank you, I'm sorry you had to do that for me." Kagome said blushing. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her, to be honestly he was silently wishing he'd just left her to that damn spider.

"Go to sleep I'll never be rid of you if you do not recover." he stated coldly, his expressionless profile gazing out of the cave into the gray wisps of an almost night sky.

"You can go out, I'm not going anywhere." She said, staring up at the cave ceiling. He chose to ignore her but paid close attention to her breathing, when it slowed he knew she was asleep, silently he stood and slipped out of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

1Here we are and we're paper dolls

And we're side by side

-Kylie Minogue

Kagome's rest was disturbed by horrible images, she watched as her friends were murdered over and over behind her closed eye lids, her body twitched and flinched as the imagery took over her sleeping mind, her friends corpses laid around her as spiders of all sizes began coming out of their mouths and nostrils. Kagome woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, the cave was dark and cold the fire had burned out a while ago.

Sesshomaru stopped mid step at the sound of the scream, he turned and rushed to the cave letting thorn bushes rip his clothes and scratch his skin, every demon within a fifty mile radius had heard that scream and by the powers that be he would reach her first or be damned for eternity.

He entered the cave his eyes sifting through the dark cave for danger, he could smell fear and tears on the air, after not finding anything he gaze shifted to the miko in the corner, "what in the seven hells ales you now?" he asked a bit of anger leaking into his voice.

"I saw them die over and over again and there were spiders coming out of their mouths and noses, I don't want to go back to sleep I can't face that again." she said crying. He sat against his wall of the cave.

"You will have to sleep regardless of these dreams, I will not carry a half dead miko over my shoulder for the remainder of my days." He said coldly. Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru I know you don't like me or being in my presence but do you think you could lie next to me please, I don't want to feel alone and I might sleep better." She requested meekly.

"Fine but just this one time, I am not a doll to cuddle when you are afraid." he said before getting up and taking his time walking over to her and lying down, "oh and miko just so you know, you are in desperate need of a bath." he whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed.

'Jerk " she thought to herself. She soon found that her eyes were heavy lidded and she found sleep to be easier than before. Sesshomaru stayed awake listening to her breathing patterns.


	5. Chapter 5

1Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face

Do You Realize - we're floating in space

Do You Realize - that happiness makes you cry

Do You Realize - that everyone you know someday will die

-Flaming lips

The next day Sesshomaru removed Kagome's bandages, she was indeed scarred, but they were not hideous scars that rose above the undamaged flesh they were more like silver lines, like an artist dipped his calligraphy brush into silver ink and outlined hydrangea flowers all over Kagome's body.

"Would you mind not staring at me I know I'm ugly without you having to gawk." Kagome said, somewhat angry and embarrassed. Sesshomaru dressed her in a fresh yukata.

"I was merely checking to see if you had healed completely ingrate." He said coldly, although it lacked his usual bite. "Today we will start trying to rebuild your muscle tone." he added.

"But I love it when you carry me around its like I'm the princess and you're my knight in shining armor." she feigned admiration, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"If I ever have to carry you again I will personally see that you are delivered to Naraku." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him in shock and then glared.

"You wouldn't dare." she said menacingly. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Try me." he said glaring back.

"Hmph lets just get this muscle toning thing over with."Kagome said defeated. Sesshomaru sat on his knees beside Kagome's legs he lifted her right leg and proceeded to bend and unbend it, then he switched to the other leg. He then moved to her arms.

"Miko if taking care of babies is anything like taking care of you then I have decided never to reproduce." He said while bending her left arm which he had to lean across her to do.

"It's not like I asked you to save me you know, you are the only one to blame for your predicament." Kagome said airily. Sesshomaru mentally growled, because she was right.

"Would you have preferred to be eaten by a spider? I'm sure I could arrange something." He said as he finished her arm and laid it back beside her.

"Sometimes I wish I had been killed by that spider because...well um never mind." Kagome confessed...something.

"Because you loved my half breed brother and would have rather followed him in death then live without him in life correct?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared out of the cave.

"Yeah you could say that I guess, but also because I wouldn't have been alone I'm alive and I have no one but I suppose that's the life of a miko we stay alone to keep our soul pure but I'm not pure, how can I be with so much hatred in my heart?" Kagome said sadly.

"Rest now when you wake I will feed you...and since you need it...bathe you." Sesshomaru said not knowing what to say to her at that moment. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, sleep claimed her almost instantly.

Sesshomaru sat beside her wondering how she would ever get over her body's new designs, he thought about what his grandmother said about him telling her the opposite of what she thought, could he really do that for a human? She was made of tougher stuff than the average human female, grown male demons had succumb to less spider venom than what was slithering through her veins that night. He decided that yes he would try to heal the mental wounds that scared her heart, and he would try to help her look past the scars to see the masterpiece beyond them.


	6. Chapter 6

1There must be quite a few things a hot bath won't cure, but I don't know many of them.

-Sylvia Plath

First thing Sesshomaru did when Kagome woke up was lift her and some bathing supplies up and head to the river. Kagome was blushing madly she did not want some cold human hating demon anywhere near her when water was involved.

"So um Sesshomaru how is this going to work exactly?" she asked looking up at his stoic face. He glanced down at her then back up the path.

"First of all we will be clothed so stop blushing, second you will be sitting on my lap." he explained as if this happened everyday. Kagome's blush only deepened.

They arrived at the river Sesshomaru sat the towels on a boulder keeping the soap and proceeded to walk into the water and sit on a submerged rock Kagome on his lap her back next to his chest. He took the soap dipped it in the water and ran his hand under the sleeve of Kagome's yukata running the soap up and down her left arm, he then moved his hand to her back and ran the soap slowly over her shoulders and down her spine causing Kagome to shiver. He then moved to her right arm slowly moving the soap over her thin arm, he then moved to her neck bringing her long ebony hair over her right shoulder then proceeded to run the soap over her slender neck switching her hair to the other shoulder to wash the other side of her neck, he brought his face closer to hers his chin nearly resting on her should as he moved to her chest slowly running the soap gently over each breast before moving to her stomach.

Kagome's unscarred flesh was covered in goose bumps her breath was escaping in short gasps and her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might fly out of her chest, did he not realize what his slow attentions was doing to her? It was sensual and erotic without being sexual, and she loved it. She only wished she was able to move a little more and she was glad her mother let her have laser hair removal on her legs and arm pits .

Sesshomaru started on her legs running the soap up and down them, the suds sliding smoothly off her hairless legs into the water. Sesshomaru sat the soap on a rock then cupped his hand and began pouring water over Kagome's body her Yukata becoming more saturated by the minute. He then brought her hair back to rest on her spine and wet it then grabbed a jar of liquid soap and poured it in his hand and began to gently massage it into her tresses running his claws gently across her scalp, Kagome sighed as an involuntary shudder ran through her, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he felt the tremor run through her, but he reeled himself in and rinsed her hair, quickly he stood with her in his arms and walked over to the towels picking them up he sat on the boulder they once occupied and began drying Kagome's hair and body, satisfied she was dry he carried her and the bathing materials back to the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

1My broken heart has bled

With memories of a love that's dead

Sometimes happy then sad

-Deep Purple: Love Help Me

A month passed and Kagome was walking now, although she was somewhat wobbly like a newborn fawn. She could feed, use the bucket, and bathe herself which was a relief to Sesshomaru. She often walked out of the cave to sit on the large flat rock that served as its porch. That's where Kaili found her when she returned from her journey right at sunset.

"I ...tell ...you what... I'm just about... too old... to.. be hoof..in' it... up and ...down this... mountain." Kaili wheezed before plopping her some was rotund figure next to Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Oh come on Kaili-sama you still have a good thousand years left I'm sure of it." Kagome said looking down at the sun golden hued tree tops.

"Ha that's a laugh, Kami knows that in all my years I have never met a human quite like you child you remind me of me when I was young...was I ever young?...I may have a day maybe years left I don't know but I sure could use the vacation." Kaili said watching as the sky changed from blue to orangery pink then misty purple. They sat in comfortable silence as all the stars began to sparkle one by one in the early night sky.

"We never really know when we're going to pass, we go in the blink of an eye one minute I was yelling at Inuyasha for being a baka and the next he's gone and I'm here wondering when I'll see him again, and Shippo sweet little Shippo he was like my own child ripped from my arms without a second thought, I can still see him reaching for me...why did Kami choose me to live and not him? I'd trade places with all of them if I could." Kagome said quietly her eyes glassy and looking far away.

"Kagome loss hurts and nothing anyone says makes the pain less believe me I know I lost a mate and two out of three babies barely able to crawl around, snatched from me before I had my back completely turned somehow I made it and you will too with time." Kaili said, watching the young miko from the corner of her own glassy eyes. Kagome sighed and looked up at the orange moon just barely above the tree line.

"What kept you going on?" Kagome asked looking at the older woman.

"My daughter Usagi I had to raise her and she grew into a fine grand lady and gave me a fine grand son, she loved that child boy did she love him, he was all she ever talked about, he cut his first tooth, he said his first word, he's crawling, he skipped walking and went straight to running, he barked at a servant, she went on and on about him telling me every detail about all the little things he did." she said with a sigh. "She would still be going on about him if she hadn't succumb to her illness poor Sesshomaru he was still too young to remember her properly." she added sadly.

Sesshomaru sat quietly by the fire listening to his grandmother and the miko converse, she was right he barely remembered his mother, his father had told him once that they were very young when they had been mated and had him. Sesshomaru did remember her scent a mixture of cherries and vanilla he also remembered that her name meant moon. He also realized that the three of them were connected with their losses, He lost his brother whom Kagome loved, his Grandmother lost her daughter who was his mother. Why does sadness have a way of entwining beings together?

Kagome and Kaili retired into the cave, and settled in for the night leaving Sesshomaru to stay up gazing into the fire lost in thought. He was stuck with another human female to grate his nerves he wondered if his life would ever return to the normalcy he had before Rin yet maybe by taking on another human he could rid himself of Jaken. The miko could always purify the green monstrosity, he cracked a small smile for that one.


	8. Chapter 8

1Goodbye my friend

thanks for your helping hand

- Blind Guardian

The morning light shown pink in the cave illuminating every crack and nook. Kagome stirred and tried to find a position that kept the intruding light off her face. A short pig like snort resounded through the cave as Kaili rolled over in her sleep and started snoring deeply and loudly. Kagome cracked her right eye open then her left.

"I give up! how can someone snore so loudly in a stone room and not wake themselves up?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"It baffles me as well." Sesshomaru said staring at his grandmother in his usual emotionless way. He turned to look at Kagome. "We are leaving today, I have been away from my responsibilities for far too long." he added. Kagome nodded as much as she liked Kaili her abode was lacking the comfort of an actual home floors made of wood instead of dirt for example.

"Kaili-Sama wake up." Kagome called which was followed by several snorts and two arms flailing about.

"Morning already?" Kaili asked with a yawn. Kagome nodded. "I suppose you're going to tell me that the two of you are leaving now?" Kaili asked. Kagome nodded again. "Well okay then, Sesshomaru do come visit me again but only when you have me a great grandchild to spoil." She added while motioning with just her eyes who she thought the mother should be he ignored her. Kaili packed a satchel full of yukatas for Kagome, and some food.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me, I'd be dead if Sesshomaru hadn't have found and if you hadn't of used your medicines, I thank you both." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Oh child no need for thanks I was glad to help, and I think Sesshomaru will enjoy having your company." Kaili said with a smile. Kagome smiled and gave a nod.

"We are burning daylight." Sesshomaru stated before leaving the cave to stand on the stone porch. Kagome smiled gave Kaili a hug and exited the hut.

"So where are we going exactly?" Kagome asked when she was standing beside him. Sesshomaru cut his eyes over at her.

"My palace." he stated and began making his way down the mountain using the crude steps formed from stones. Kagome followed a distance away.

"How far is it from here?" Kagome asked, already panting from the exertion of going down the mountain.

"Considering you haven't any strength and I will be forced to stop and allow you rest it will take a month to reach." Sesshomaru stated.

"You mean I'm stuck with you for another month somebody hates me." Kagome teased.

"Indeed they must despise me as well." Sesshomaru said cooly as he stepped over a fallen log.

"Ha ha very funny you big jerk." Kagome said barely righting herself after tripping over a vine.

Around mid day they stopped at the edge of a sakura tree forest near a stream. Kagome drank deeply from the clear water. She was tired and her muscles quivered from the exercise. Sesshomaru was sitting with his back against a large tree his armor off, keeping his eyes and ears open to their surroundings. Birds chirped from their perches in the pink covered trees. Kagome slowly crept over to the tree and found a spot of her own to rest against and soon she was asleep.

Kagome woke extremely comfortable and warm, she didn't want to open her eyes when she did she found her face buried into a chest she lifted her head to look into the peaceful sleeping face of Sesshomaru, the wind and moved his silvery moonbeam colored hair over parts of his pale porcelain face and Kagome found herself wanting to move it so it wasn't obstructing her view but she decided against it however and began to remove herself from his person but she slipped and landed completely on top of his body she was froze to the spot her wide eyes now staring into shocked gold eyes.

"I am so sorry." she squeaked. Sesshomaru just stared, he noticed her chocolate eyes had flecks of green and blue in them, that her hair was actually more like a dark midnight blue instead of just plain black, and her face had a few freckles across her nose and she looked like a scared rabbit.

"You are clumsier than I first thought." he stated. Kagome relaxed a little.

"Gee thanks." Kagome said as she attempted to crawl off of him without kicking any vital body parts. She managed to slide off him and sat next to him. Sesshomaru sat up.

"How is it that I keep falling asleep in your presence? If I found out you've been putting spells on me you will die." He said glaring at Kagome. She started laughing.

"Pure mikos don't use spells we use spiritual powers and we certainly cant use them to make demons fall asleep in our presence, I think you might just be comfortable enough around me to let your guard down is all." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Are saying I've allowed you to cause myself to weaken?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"So it's a weakness to enjoy someone's company? Geez your worse than Inuyasha was when I first started traveling with him." Kagome said before finding herself against a tree by her throat.

"I am nothing like that half breed nor is anything I do worse than what he ever did, you'd do well to understand that I am not your friend nor do I wish for your company however demon law states you have to remain with me and I will keep my honor intact." he said his face inches from hers before he dropped her and left the clearing.


	9. Chapter 9

1I was pledged to her for worse or better

When it mattered most I let her down

-It'll all work out, Tom Petty

'That jerk who is he to threaten me!' Kagome thought to herself she was so angry that before she could stop herself a ball of purifying energy flew from her hands and struck Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but laugh at the image it created, Sesshomaru's hair was sticking up with static sparks running through it, his eyes were bugged out and black smudges lined the edges of his once regal kimono, even his face had black smudges. She stopped laughing when he started stalking over to her a look of pure hatred over his face. "It was an accident I swear!" Kagome squeaked. They were both cut short when laughing was heard echoing through the trees.

"A dog and miko traveling together now I've seen everything." someone said before erupting into laughter, Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked around all they found was a large grin floating in a tree. Sesshomaru growled.

"A Cheshire cat demon." Sesshomaru stated. The grin then grew a head.

"Oh no I've been figured out." the cat said faking fear. He materialized completely. "Tell me Lord Sesshomaru do you in fact share the same weakness as your father?" he asked. His thin black tail flipping back and forth behind him. Sesshomaru growled.

"Not the friendly sort are you?" the cat said grinning. "Although I must say you have very good taste she is quite the looker." he said, his eyes roaming over Kagome's form. She stepped closer to Sesshomaru. "Oh where are my manners I'm Jiro and I will be having the miko for myself." he said before charging. Sesshomaru unsheathed tokijin and attacked, sending Jiro sliding back on his feet dust flying up around him. Jiro smirked and threw down a black marble dark smoke erupted from it. Even sesshomaru couldn't see through the smoke and he couldn't smell anything but he did hear Kagome scream. He jumped up out of the smoke and above the tree tops he could barely see the small dot rushing across the trees and he immediately took chase.


	10. Chapter 10

1And our lives are forever changed

We will never be the same

The more you change the less you feel

Believe, believe in me, believe

That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain

We're not the same, we're different tonight

Tonight, so bright Tonight

- Smashing Pumpkins

The room Kagome was locked in smelled of dust and mildew, it was damp and the wood floors were dry rotted. A small amount of light came through a crack in the wall. Kagome's hands were bound behind her back the rope cutting into her wrists.

"Hey you big over grown house cat let me out of here!" Kagome shouted. Everything bad in the world seemed to happen to Kagome recently. The door creaked open to reveal Jiro grinning like a mad man in his bright yellow kimono and green obi.

"Good evening my lovely." he said looking around the room. "Your quarters do not suit you, nor does that cheap rag you are wearing however this is the best I can do for the moment." he said his grin still intact.

"I thought Cheshire cats were jokers who made up songs that don't make sense and confuse people." Kagome said.

"Well naturally there are acceptions to every rule." he said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "I'm what is known as the black sheep of course I do find certain things most humorous like what I did to that dog using that smoke bomb that was quite funny." he added before he went to Kagome and began ripping away Kagome's yukata he stopped when he saw her scars. "You have the ugliest body I have ever seen so scarred and disgusting." he said laughing.

"Laugh it up while you can dirty feline." came a cold voice from behind Jiro, the cat demon jumped up his tail puffing out as a hiss passed his lips. Kagome smiled typical cat. Jiro turned around a nervous smile on his face.

"Lor..Lord Sesshomaru how nice of you to show up." Jiro stuttered. Sesshomaru used his poison claws to melt Jiro's face away he then grabbed the cat up by his neck and with a swift jerk it was snapped in two.

"I have always despised cats." Sesshomaru said as he dropped the corpse on the ground. He went over to Kagome and untied her wrists before she could react he had scooped her up and carried her out of the shack. Her scent was laced with sadness and she wasn't saying anything.

"Cat demons are far more conceited than dog demons they lie about someone's appearance to make themselves feel better." Sesshomaru said. He never knew how to deal with a woman and their ever changing emotions and self consciousness.

"No he was right I am ugly." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru looked down at her she had her head down. Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of a grassy field he sat her on her feet in front of him and used his outer Kimono to cover her barely clothed body after he had it around her shoulders he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"There is nothing ugly about surviving Kagome people would do well to learn that." he said before turning to lead her back to their camp.


	11. Chapter 11

1If your lips

Feel hungry and tempted

Kiss the rain

and wait for the dawn

Keep in mind

We're under the same skies

-Billie Myers

Kagome stood there in shock, had he just willingly caressed her face? She was still standing there when the rain began to pour soaking her from head to toe. She then tried running to try and catch up to Sesshomaru but slipped on the slick wet grass and ended up tackling him from behind instead, causing him to slip and fall landing face first in some squishy mud with Kagome sprawled out on top of him. She scrambled away from him quickly when they started sinking.

Sesshomaru slowly peeled himself out of the mud, the sucking sound it made disgusted him just as much as the mud itself. He turned to Kagome fully intent on giving her a piece of his highly pissed off mind, but stopped when she took her yukata sleeve into her left hand and gently grabbed his chin with her right hand and started washing away the mud from his face the constant rain helping her along. He watched her face as she worked, she was captivating her face full of concentration as she wiped the mud away.

It seemed wrong to her for his face to be covered in dirt he was too...beautiful? Yes that was the only word that fit him best. She didn't know what had come over her but she soon found herself washing his face maybe it was to return the favor for the care he had given her. She knew he was looking at her and she couldn't help the blush that lightly painted her face.

Before either of them could realize what was happening Sesshomaru had Kagome pulled into his lap his lips against hers wanting and needing her to accept him, she returned his kiss opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to slip in and dance with her own. The world becoming muggy and foggy around them as the rain and humidity collided.

This kiss ended slowly both panting for air staring in each other's eyes but then more water started to pour only this water was salty and came from Kagome's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked looking at him like he'd stole her ice cream and popped her pink balloon as a kid. He knew she was fragile mentally and he knew that her self-esteem was low to non existent and he knew he really wanted to kiss her again someday.

"I wanted to." he answered. It was the truth after all. She slid off his lap and stood up and turned with her back to him her arms crossed she stared through the rain at the field they were in. He stood and stayed behind her waiting for her to say something.

"Please don't do it again it hurts my heart too much, because I wanted you to Kami knows I did but you don't love me and my heart is still being pieced back together." she explained as she turned to face him. He felt guilty for the first time in his life she was right he didn't love her but the image she created soaked with rain while she wiped the mud from his face had been too much for even him to resist. He nodded and began walking back to camp once again.


	12. Chapter 12

1God help the outcasts

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth

- Bette Midler

They walked in silence through the rain purple lightning streaking across the sky followed by the distant rolls of thunder. Kagome stole a glance at the stoic masked lord, he seemed more distant than before. That's usually what happens when someone who is used to getting their was is suddenly told no. she sighed just when she was gaining ground she fell right back down the hill.

Eventually the camp was in sight and the rain had stopped, Kagome's legs felt as though they were made of jell-O, the strain made her nerves twitch. When she made it to her sleeping bag she slumped to her knees. Sesshomaru sat by his tree looking up into its branches. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him, her mind wondering what would have taken place if they had continued kissing. She blushed and turned away when he caught her looking at him.

Kagome grabbed the yukata filled satchel and walked out of the clearing to a hot spring where she stripped of her dirty clothing and slowly eased herself in. the hot water washing away the pain in her muscles along with the dirt. She bowed her head. 'Dear Kami-sama please protect and heal my heart and I'm not sure you care for the demons of the earth most humans don't either but please help Sesshomaru to open his heart I can't be his lover but I would be willing to be his friend, and if you see my friends tell them that I love them and miss them and that I spend every waking moment thinking about them, Thank you.' kagome finished her prayer and got out of the water.

She opened the satchel and found another satchel inside, curiosity getting the better of her she opened it and found a note lying on top. ' Kagome this is a gift to you, I'm not sure if you will ever wear it but maybe just carrying it will bring you luck, it is my wedding kimono it should continue to look new and never become dirty because of the magic woven into the silk, and should you not ever wear it for your wedding, wear it while you are in Sesshomaru's palace no one would dare look down their nose at you, but with your beauty I doubt the would even if you wore a mans kimono, but this kimono will look royal enough that you will fit in with the other Lords and Ladies, bunch of snobs never cared for balls and feasts. Take care of my grandson, lots of love Kaili.' Kagome fought the tears brimming her eyes this was one of the greatest gifts anyone had given her she gently lifted the white silk up and looked at it. The kimono had golden threads woven into the kanji for love, spirit, sanctuary, and peace near the hem and on the sleeves but these designs would only be visible to the bride and the groom.

Kagome re-wrapped the kimono and picked out a powder blue yukata with white sakura blossoms on the sleeves and a navy blue obi. Once she was dressed she fished out some tabi socks and some geta sandals from the satchel and slipped them on her feet before putting her hair in a braid. She made her way back to camp finally dressed in a way that made her appear to have lived in this era her whole life.

Sesshomaru noticed her appearance when she returned to camp the simple yukata and low braid making her look like a servant girl in an okiya. He continued to watch as she took out some dried fish and a rice ball from her pack and ate. She made him want to be someone else, someone who didn't have the responsibilities of running the western lands someone who was free to act his age he was still young for a demon after all, she made him want to laugh and be happy...he had to get rid of her she was becoming a weakness.


	13. Chapter 13

1Love cures people -- Both the ones who give it And the ones who receive it. - Dr. Karl Menninger

The next morning the clearing they had slept in was blanketed in fog. Kagome shivered in her sleeping bag the early morning air was cool for summer. Birds chirped as the sun made its appearance and kagome forced her eyes open and looked around finding herself alone.

Suddenly the forest became eerily quiet and before Kagome could react sesshomaru and a large black boar demon charged into the clearing Sesshomaru trying to push it back his feet and body sliding with the boar's own pushing force. Kagome could only watch as they fought. Sesshomaru took out tokijin and ran it into the pigs gut before sending an attack through it the boar demon squealed loudly before falling and trapping Sesshomaru's arm and sword underneath him. The boar was not dead yet he stood and flopped back down over and over in an attempt to break Sesshomaru's arm not caring that he re-stabbed himself every time he did so. Kagome had seen enough she grabbed a long stick and began channeling her powers into it and used it to blast the boar into pieces before she falling unconscious.

Sesshomaru stood and flicked boar corpse off his person before making his way over to Kagome and sat down beside her his arm hurt...a little. Kagome came to and found Sesshomaru looking at her like she was a boil on the butt of his own little world. She sat up and smiled her sweetest most innocent smile at him. Sesshomaru stood and began walking out of the area clearly expecting her to follow. Kagome gathered her things slipped her shoes on and took off after him.

"What's your problem all of a sudden? Are you mad that I told you not to kiss me anymore?" Kagome asked when she caught up to him.

"I have no problem, and why would I be angered about not being allowed to kiss you?" Sesshomaru stated still walking forward no emotions on his face. Kagome glared at him.

"You're a jerk And I'm leaving." Kagome said before turning left and running into the forest. She was angry and insulted and she had no clue as to where she was going and the farther she walked the less sunlight that came through the trees. "Okay Kagome this isn't one of your brightest ideas, okay lets see you're lost in a dark creepy forest and everything looks the same." she said to herself. She started getting scared when scurrying noises started up they seemed to be coming from all over she could hear her own heart beating in her ears she fell to her knees crying, this place looked so similar to the clearing her friends were slaughtered in. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing right behind her, he could smell fear in her scent. Kagome turned around to come face to face with the cold demon lord. She stood and walked over to him.

"I hate you...I HATE YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE " she yelled as she hit him with her tiny fists sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and held her as she tried to free herself from him before finally giving up and burying her face in his chest and cried. Sesshomaru looked around the clearing it looked familiar to him and he realized why this outburst of hers occurred. He picked her up and carried her away from the place. "I'm sorry, and I don't hate you I just don't know what came over me." Kagome said meekly.

"I believe it's called grief." he stated still carrying her.

"I thought you said the next time you had to carry me you would personally deliver me to Naraku?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"You still don't know where we are going. How do you know that I am not taking you to him?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Because you like me that's how I know." she answered. They continued in silence until the left the forest there Sesshomaru put Kagome on her feet. "Wow I've never seen so many different colored flowers in one field before." Kagome said as she walked into the field her hands brushing the tops of the plants.

"This field is Rin's favorite resting place." Sesshomaru stated as he watched her twirl in the large flower bed. Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand and lead him to the middle of the field where she then sat and pulled him down with her. They just sat there not saying anything and it was alright because it was a good silence.


	14. Chapter 14

1New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

-Beauty and the Beast

Kagome glanced at her traveling companion, he was currently being "attacked" by a large snow white butterfly she smiled as he tried to wave the annoying insect away, she started laughing when the pretty winged bug perched right on the tip of his perfect nose. He turned to look at her the butterfly still on his nose it made him look like a participant in a Masquerade ball. He swatted at the bug but it stayed on its obviously comfortable spot, Sesshomaru was cross-eyed trying to look at it.

"I think you've made a new friend." Kagome said through her laughter. Sesshomaru growled.

"This doesn't seem to be an ordinary bug." he said still cross-eyed staring eye to eye with his "friend". Kagome swatted at the bug and watched as it flew away.

"Maybe it was a girl and she found you very attractive." Kagome teased but stopped when she felt something crawling up her arm she looked down to see a big black fuzzy spider she screamed and could only watch as Sesshomaru squashed it. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and scented the air.

"Unless you wish to be soaked I suggest we head for the cave that is just at the edge of the meadow." Sesshomaru stated. The rainy season was close to it's end but he was still a long way from his home with a weak woman following him. 'You like that you have to watch after her, it makes you feel needed' his inner voice said to him. 'Why would I want to feel needed?' he asked the voice. 'It's instinct being a dog demon you naturally have the urge to protect, be loyal, love unconditionally and you've been running from those instincts for far too long my friend.' the voice stated. Sesshomaru mentally growled and got to his feet.

"I hate the rainy season its always depressing." Kagome said as she stood and swiped dirt off the back of her yukata. "You know I hate to say this but you show more emotion than I thought you would it kind of shocks me that there's a heart beating somewhere in there." Kagome said.

"I believe the heart is centered in the chest unless yours is located elsewhere which would make you an oddity." Sesshomaru said arching an eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Seen enough chest cavities to know then I take it." Kagome said as she started walking without any idea of what direction she was supposed to be heading. Sesshomaru easily caught up with her.

"I am not a barbarian I do have an education anatomy was one of my lessons and I only kill when there good reason to do so." he said as they walked side by side. Kagome glanced over at her companion.

"And I suppose a sword is a good reason?." Kagome asked looking forward.

"Did he die by my hands? I believe not. If I had wanted to kill him I would have done so." Sesshomaru said. They walked in silence for a while listening to their surroundings.

"But don't you want the sword now?" Kagome asked looking over at him. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

" I cannot wield it." he said. Kagome looked down in thought then looked back up at him.

"But it's a family heirloom you can't just throw those away you know." Kagome said her head down. "Y..you shouldn't leave it in that clearing, maybe you can get the spell lifted so you can wield it." she added.

"I will find a way to get it." he said before entering the cave they were to spend the night in. Kagome entered behind him her hand instinctively grabbing the back of his shirt in the darkness.

"Light, light would be nice." Kagome said. Two clicks resounded through the darkness and a fire was burning. Kagome blushed and quickly let go of sesshomaru when she saw how dangerously close her hand had been to his butt. 'Well I know where ever Miroku is he's cheering for me.' kagome thought to herself. She sat by the fire and stared into the flames.

"I will be gone for some time, do not leave the cave." Sesshomaru said before exiting the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

1He was like an angel, you know?

I never knew life could be like that.

He was the one thing I followed through in my life, the one thing I didn't give up on.

I was good at loving him.

-Caroline: Untamed Heart

Sesshomaru returned around midnight the moon a reflection of the one on his forehead, he entered the cave to find Kagome sitting by the fire her legs drawled up with her chin resting on her knees her arms encircling her legs to hold them in place, she seemed lost in her own little world. In his hand he clutched something bundled in red material. She looked away from the fire and glanced over at him and blinked away some spots from her vision before smiling at him. He moved further into the cave and sat close to her.

"I believe these are yours." he said handing her the bundle. Kagome stared at the bundle in his hand instantly recognizing the red material she took it from his grasp and ran her fingers over it, slowly she opened up the fire rat kimono top to find Inuyasha's rosary and sword and a blue crayon which belonged to shippo tears began to streak down Kagome's cheeks as a sob tore from her throat. Sesshomaru thought maybe he had made a mistake in bringing what he could find that belonged to her friends to her.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru these things mean so much to me, Naraku took the robe away from me and flung it I didn't think I would see it again." She said looking up tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She took the fire rat robe and slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around her body and bundling it to her face. "It still smells like him." she said before slipping it off and slipping the rosary around her neck. "Lets just hope I can't s-i-t myself." she said trying to lighten her mood while she touched the beads. Sesshomaru just watched her as she picked up the crayon and held it to her chest.

"You are the most unusual creature I have ever met." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly while gazing straight ahead. Kagome blinked at him like her brain had filled with helium and floated out of her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked still looking at him dumbfounded.

"You smile at me when its clear you are melancholy, you can barely stand on your own feet or walk for that matter, you get this off in another world look when you eat, by the way talking with your mouth full is very rude, and despite the fact that you are human your body isn't as bad as you believe even with its new...decor." He said slowly still looking forward but taking a quick unnoticeable glance when he had finished talking. Kagome stared at him taking in his pale porcelain profile with his deep crimson striped cheeks the fire dancing in his golden eyes, his hair looking blonde in the yellow and orange flames, she swallowed deeply.

"Well you're quiet when the situation clearly calls for you to be saying something, you arch your eyebrow when something baffles you, your voice gets deeper when you say something very serious, you smirk just a little when you think you're going to get your way, you look off into the distance when you say something that could be embarrassing to you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her their eyes locking, once again he noticed the flecks of blue and green in her doe brown eyes just as Kagome noticed the flecks of brown in his liquid gold eyes. They moved closer to each other eyes closing their faces coming closer and closer the feel of each others breath on their faces, their lips lightly touched then they kissed a little deeper each testing the proverbial waters. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kagome's head and gently pushed her mouth closer to his causing her to gasp allowing him to access her mouth with his tongue hers immediately took to fighting his for dominance.

Kagome pulled away suddenly. "I'm sorry." she said her head hung in shame her left hand clutching the robe of the fire rat. "I shouldn't have done that I'm..I'm not ready to move on just yet I still love him." she said. Sesshomaru stood and abruptly left the cave the iciness of the river water calling his name.


	16. Chapter 16

1"Where've you been?

"I've looked for you forever and a day.

"Where've you been?

"I'm just not myself when you're away."

-Kathy Mattea

Kagome began to worry when Sesshomaru hadn't returned on the second day of him disappearing after their second kiss. When sunset came she began pacing her mind told her not to worry that he could take care of himself but her heart told her differently. Around the time the moon had risen half way Sesshomaru came stumbling in smelling of sake and clutching a bottle of it like his life force was contained inside.

Kagome watched as he leaned against the cave wall and slid to the ground. Sesshomaru looked over at her and grinned ear to ear. "Oh look two Kagomes and just one me." he slurred before a hiccup rose from his throat causing him to laugh.

"I think you've had enough." Kagome said, she was so angry she had to restrain herself from knocking his head off his neck. Sesshomaru hiccuped.

"I have yet to defile myself." he stated before finishing off the bottle.

"I hope you have a hangover from hell in the morning." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"But Gomies you're the only friend I got." he said before the bottle fell from his hand and he slumped over completely passed out.

"Oh brother." Kagome said to herself. She couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he had acted. She slipped into her sleeping bag and was soon asleep.

Sesshomaru woke the next morning with a pounding head and a killer ache in his stomach. He'd never had sake before he'd just always been satisfied to drink water, water was his friend it didn't set fire to his stomach or loosen his tongue. He glanced over to find Kagome had already gotten up and left the cave so he sat and waited.

Kagome returned to the cave wearing the brightest colored yukata she could find obviously her goal was to make his eyes hurt, and she succeeded. "Good morning Sesshomaru!" she said in a loud cheerful sing song voice each word sending shockwaves through his skull. "A kind traveler sold me a pot and some fresh fish so I can make fish soup." she said while waving a large red dead stinking bug eyed mouth hanging open fish under his nose, he slapped the fish out of her hand and watched it sail across the cave to land with a stick smack against the jagged wall. The fish smell clung to his nose and without second thought he pushed Kagome out of the way and bolted outside.

Kagome was boiling something when he returned luckily it didn't smell fishy it actually smelt somewhat pleasant. Kagome noticed him trying to discreetly sniff what she was brewing. "Kaede taught me what to use for hangovers you have to make a tea using five different kinds of moss but it tastes like mikan." she said. Sesshomaru gave her a nod and sat down and she handed him a cup of the mikan flavored moss tea. "So you were at an Okiya for the past two days." kagome stated. Sesshomaru looked up at her while sipping his drink.

"How did you know?" he asked sitting his cup on a rock beside his right leg. She picked up the shiny black bottle with white sakura blossoms and red kanji and sighed.

"First of all the bottle says okiya of the Sakura blossom and second I noticed the geisha red lip paint on your kimono." Kagome said. "Is your hangover gone?" she added. He gave her a nod. "Good, I was so worried you could have said you wanted to go blow off some steam I thought you were dead or that you abandoned me!" she yelled. Sesshomaru suddenly felt himself mentally changing from an Inu Youkai to just a plain everyday jackass.


	17. Chapter 17

1She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice

A little crazy but it's nice

And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone

'Cause she'll rage just like a river

Then she'll beg you to forgive her

She's every woman that I've ever known

-Garth Brooks

They left the cave after Kagome's rant. Sesshomaru really hadn't expected her to react the way she did, they weren't mated and they certainly were not in an intimate relationship so why had she acted like they were? Once again he was baffled by the creature walking next to him. He glanced over at her she was walking with her head down.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru through her bangs they hadn't spoken since the yelling she had done in the cave and she was afraid things and gone back to the way they first were when he was a he man human hater. She felt bad for the whole fish thing too, she knew it would make him sick because of his sensitive nose.

"I'm sorry for waving that fish under your nose." she whispered deciding it was time the silence was broken. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"It was a cruel means of torture." he said. He hoped she would get a hangover sometime soon so he could wave something utterly grotesque under her nose. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey I did make up for it with the healing tea I could have just let your stomach empty and your head hurt all day." she said before tripping over a small rock and righting herself at the last minute. "Are you okay Kagome? Why yes I am thanks for asking." she said. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow and kept walking. She sighed and caught up with him. "Did you take a vow to speak when only completely necessary cause in case you haven't figured it out I like to talk but it's not considered sane to talk to yourself." she added.

"Indeed." he said glancing at her then looking back up the path. She sighed and gave up everything became silent again.


	18. Chapter 18

1Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

-savage garden

it had been far too long since danger had lurked in the shadows and the days were becoming more quiet signaling that something evil was nearing them. Kagome was currently relaxing in a flower surrounded hot spring the hot water and pleasant floral scent easing the tension from her body. Sesshomaru was sitting by a fire within hearing distance of the spring stabbing embers with a stick and using his keen senses to scan the area for any potential threats.

Kagome got out of the water and quickly dressed into a pink yukata with pale yellow flower petal designs scattered randomly across the material, she tied the pale yellow obi and walked back to their camp and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Have you noticed how quiet it's gotten lately?" she asked looking over at him as he continued to prod the fire.

"Yes I suspect Naraku to be behind it all." he stated as he dropped the stick in the fire and stared at the flames. Kagome watched the fire too its yellow and oranges dancing and flickering together as glowing orbs of ashen wood flew out of them to join and blow away with the wind.

"He'll be after us won't he?" she asked looking over at him he gave her a nod. She looked back at the fire. "The sacred jewel is tainted with so much malice that when it's returned to me it will take years to purify it." she said.

"You're worried you won't live to see it completely pure again?" he asked looking at her she nodded and gave him a sad half smile.

"That's part of it but the other part is that I won't ever get to go home again I'll be here with some pink magical marble." she said sadly. The fire crackled as the burnt logs shifted closer to the ground.

"I hear it is a great honor to be the miko who protects the jewel." he said as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"To be honest I just don't want the responsibility I want the simple life like a husband and one or two kids, I'm sick of fighting demons and being known as the almighty Kikyo's reincarnation or the girl who sees the jewel shards I want to be Kagome just plain average Kagome the girl who likes music and flowers not the girl who can blast things to dust with one arrow and broke the jewel...I just want to be an ordinary woman." she said sadly as she peered through the tree branches to see glimpses of the stars through the green leaves.

"There is no simple life each one is filled with worry, struggle, pain, and loss it's how you make it through them that determines what kind of person you are, you will never have anything to worry about you are one of the stronger beings after the jewel but you can't falter now when the time looms near for you to be at your strongest." He said staring into nothingness she looked over at him eyes glossy.

"you're right I shouldn't complain, I'm still alive and I have to finish what we all started together. Will you be there with me?" she asked he looked into her eyes and gave her a nod.

"Yes I will be there." he said.

The rest of the night was quiet except for the crackle of the slowly dying fire.

------------------------------------------Check this out---------------------------------

"I just want to be an ordinary woman"

"you're right I shouldn't complain"

both of these lines were once spoken by Kikyo.


	19. Chapter 19

1Sometimes I wonder if you think of me

in the dead of night

or If I'm wasting my time

trying to catch your light

-Jessica Valentine

He made his way toward her and stood in front of her already naked himself he ripped the yukata from her body while trailing kisses down her jaw to the pulse point of her throat, and made his way farther down as he slowly brought her to the soft grassy ground and continued to assault her flesh adding a nip and lick here and there. Goose bumps rose on her skin as anticipation and want consumed her. He kneaded her breasts before taking them one at a time into his mouth sucking and nipping both equally until they were pertly peaked. She gasped and wriggled under his administrations.

"I can't take much more of this torture...Please Sesshomaru." she whispered brokenly. He smirked and slid two digits into her moist cavern and began slowly pumping while stroking her, she moaned and bucked her hips. "I want more of you Sesshomaru." she gasped. He removed his fingers and slid up her body positioning himself at her entrance he kissed her on the lips as he entered her and continued kissing her face as he slowly began moving inside her, her hips moving with his. Flesh met flesh in a heated dance as their kisses and movements became more passionate. The air was filled with gasps and sighs from her and grunts and moans from him. Sesshomaru licked the juncture of Kagome's neck and shoulder and as she screamed out her climax he reached his and sunk his teeth into her tender flesh.

Kagome sat straight up and looked around she looked at her fully clothed body and the moonlit silhouette of Sesshomaru leaning against a maple tree. Her romp with Sesshomaru had been a dream, she could feel the heat of a blush crawling across her cheeks. She wiped the sweat from her face and prayed to whatever Kami was listening that she had not spoken out loud while asleep.

Sesshomaru sat silently watching her, she had been having a rather interesting dream judging by the scent of arousal he caught lacing the air. He could see that whatever she had dreamt was now embarrassing in her wakeful state. He decided he would get a small bit of revenge for the fish incident right now. "Tell me Kagome how long have you been hiding your feelings of attraction towards me?" he asked seriously. She jumped and looked at him.

"I..uh..I don't know what you're talking about." she stammered face flushing redder.

"Oh I believe you do the scent on the air and the choice words you said while sleeping are all the proof I need." He stated. All the color drained from Kagome's face and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Hmph, I do not talk in my sleep." she said crossing her arms and looking away (Inuyasha would have been proud.) "You shouldn't make things up." She added.

"Why make things up when the truth is much more interesting?" he asked a slight smirk on his face. Kagome let out a very unhuman growl and crossed her arms.

"So what if I dreamt of anything it wasn't real and it's not going to happen in reality besides it's only natural that the only person I see everyday would be the person I dreamt about." She stated.

"You are acting like a female version of my brother please refrain from doing so in the future." He said before gracefully standing and walking away. He secretly wished she had said what he was feeling was not in vain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please cut me some slack, it's my first lemon


	20. Chapter 20

1To know, know, know him

Is to love, love, love him

Just to see him smile

Makes my life worthwhile

To know, know, know him

Is to love, love, love him

And I do -Dolly Parton

Sesshomaru walked through a dew covered field the wind slightly blowing and the moonlight illuminating everything as far as the eye could see. He stopped suddenly there was a noise on the wind. Cautiously he stepped closer and closer and walked up to what appeared to be a an old reed basket. There was something moving around under a scrap of old threadbare cloth.

Kagome watched from her hiding place as Sesshomaru walked aimlessly in the field, her curiosity flared to life when she noticed him take on the cautious stance that only he could pull off. She crept over to him as silent as a cat and peered over his shoulder, already knowing that he was aware of her presence.

Sesshomaru removed the cloth and his eyes widened ever so slightly, there in the basket was a baby, it was maybe a week old at the most. Kagome gasped this wasn't a human baby or a demon baby it was half of the two a hanyou an Inu hanyou. Sesshomaru growled this was not what he needed.

Kagome all but pushed Sesshomaru out of the way to get to the baby, she picked it up gently and it's whimpers and wiggling ceased.

"No, absolutely not." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome coo and smile at the baby. Kagome shot him a glare that could freeze hell every year for eternity.

"I'm not going to leave him in a basket in the middle of a cold wet field so get over it, besides I want him and he needs me." Kagome said as she kissed the infants nose. Sesshomaru growled and snatched the baby from out of her arms and sniffed him. Kagome grabbed for the baby but Sesshomaru turned his back to her. After a minute or two of fearing for the baby's life she heard Sesshomaru sigh.

"It is against my instincts to let this whelp live, but judging by the fear in your scent you are already attached to him and if I kill him I will be no better than Naraku killing the kitsune you thought of as your own." Sesshomaru said quietly as he stared down at the sleeping child who looked so much like another hanyou whose life had been very brief. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and handed her the baby.

"Thank you." Kagome said while looking at the baby her hand rubbing the little white puppy ears on the baby's head. Sesshomaru gave her a nod and led her back to camp. "What should we name him?" she asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"That is not my problem the pup is your responsibility and yours alone I will not get myself involved." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome looked at him in complete disbelief.

"What's your problem? He's just a baby I couldn't leave him. So why are you being such a jerk?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Because looking at you holding him reminds me that I failed my father and I...failed my little brother." He stated his voice leaking a hint of sadness. Kagome watched him silently for a moment.

"What do you mean you failed them?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

"My father wanted me to protect Inuyasha when he was too young to protect himself and I refused, I stood by when his mother was attacked I was in the vicinity I heard her pleas along with Inuyasha's to spare her and I did nothing and she died from her injuries and I left Inuyasha to fend for himself." Sesshomaru said as he stared into the moon. Kagome held the baby in one arm and wrapped her free arm around Sesshomaru.

"Maybe this little guy is Kami's way of telling you to try again, that you have a second chance I mean you found him for a reason...we're your second chance Sesshomaru, I love you and he will too." Kagome said her head resting on his arm. Sesshomaru hugged her back.

"I haven't hugged anyone like this since my mother died." he whispered somewhat embarrassed to appear so weak. Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I need to see Kaede I have no clue how we're going to feed him." Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave a nod.

"What are you going to call him?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at the two people he was holding.

"Inuyasha." She said.


	21. Chapter 21

1Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'cos it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come...

Truly Madly Deeply, Savage Garden

"I know eventually you will expect me to be it's father and I simply will not become so." Sesshomaru stated, his aristocratic nose high in the air. Kagome batted her eyes at him.

"Why Sesshomaru you give yourself too much credit, I wouldn't dream of asking you to raise this baby with me...in fact I think I'll go find Koga where ever he might be and take him up on his offer of becoming his mate, he is handsome with his black silky hair, tanned well toned body, and bright sky blue eyes. I almost drool just thinking about him, we'd be the perfect family me, Koga, and the baby." Kagome said Dreamily. Sesshomaru's left eye twitched just before he pinned Kagome with a glare. "Oh yes Sesshomaru a glare will win you a place in my heart." she said sarcastically before turning her attention to the baby.

Sesshomaru observed their interaction, Kagome would smile warmly at the infant and receive a toothless drool drenched smile in return. He watched as she kissed the baby on the nose and how his tiny hands came to rest gently on her face. Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. "Was that how my mother was with me?" he thought to himself. Kagome looked over and smiled at him causing him to swallow an extremely large lump in his throat and turn to look in the opposite direction. Kagome smiled and went back to taking care of the baby.

Later...

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called her voice full of concern.

"What?" he snapped. Kagome studied for a moment.

"I've been trying to get your attention for what feels like forever, I thought something was wrong." She answered somewhat shyly.

"I do happen to possess a brain and as such I occasionally get lost in thought." Sesshomaru stated.

"I was only asking, we still have a problem though." Kagome responded. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What problem out of the many we have to choose from do you wish to bring to the surface now?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked lost.

"We haven't come up with how we're going to feed him." Kagome said looked dejected. "Do you have any ideas at all?" she added.

"Well I'm not exactly lactating over here." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"I'm being serious, I don't want him to starve to death." Kagome said sadly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go back to my grandmother's and see if she can remedy the situation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru you're a genius, can we go now please?" Kagome asked excitedly. Sesshomaru sighed and motioned for her to follow. "But won't this set us back in our quest to reach your palace?" Kagome added.

" No more than your getting kidnaped, or fighting a demon boar did." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome gathered her things in one arm and the baby in the other and her and Sesshomaru set out for Kaili's den.


	22. Chapter 22

1From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be, baby of mine

-Baby mine, Alison Krauss

"Sesshomaru, why don't you use your flying cloud thing to get us to and from?" Kagome asked. Her feet were hurting, and the baby had been crying for half an hour.

"It takes quite a bit of energy to do so, and there is nothing wrong with your legs or mine at present, therefore we will walk." He explained. Kagome sighed, and tried to quiet the infant.

"Don't you think this calls for a little energy loss? He's hungry and won't quiet done till he's had something to eat." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru contemplated what she'd said, every youkai in the vicinity could hear those high pitched wails, and he would most likely use up more energy fighting than he would flying.

"Very well, I'll fly us there and back to this location, but after that we're walking." He said before pulling kagome against his side and took off.

Kaili could smell them coming from miles away, so she went to work readying a stew and pallet for Kagome. She moved quickly despite the fact that her entire body suffered arthritis, her bones popping and clicking as she moved. The stew was done when she heard her grandson and the miko touch down outside. "Kaili-sama, Help!" Kagome yelled over the wailing of a baby as she ran into the cave. Kaili took the baby and held him close.

"This child is hungry." Kaili said, as she bounced the now quiet baby. Kagome gave a nod and sat on the floor.

"That's why we came back, is there anyway to get him to take milk?" Kagome asked. Kaili acted like she was thinking about it, she glanced at Kagome then the baby and back to Kagome.

"Yes, let me get some ingredients." Kaili said, handing the baby to Sesshomaru as she passed. Sesshomaru stared down at the tiny creature as if he were expecting it to grow another head at any second. The baby stared up at the large youkai in what appeared to be a look of awe. Kaili smiled at the scene of her grandson interacting with a baby as she entered with a large bright green hairy stalk from some sort of plant. "Now this here is a milk weed stalk, what you do is chop it up and boil it till it looks like a green stew, then you drink the broth. The baby will then be able to drink milk produced from your body. The stuff tastes awful and you will tire easily and feel like your going to starve, so make sure you keep plenty of food handy 'cause you'll waist away if you don't eat. Now I think I have some already made up, let me check." Kaili explained before going over to a set of shelves full of clay jars and began moving things around while mumbling to herself. "I found it, here Kagome drink all of it, it should give you a month of milk production." Kaili said, handing the jar over to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and opened the jar, then after pinching her nose, swallowed the jars contents. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was busy studying the blobby mass of flesh that most people called a baby or a pup depending on the heritage. He sniffed the child and found he had a light clean smell mixed with the scent of Kagome. His eyes widened when he was given a toothless grin and a happy squeal.

Kagome could feel the front of her yukata getting soaked. Kaili noticed Kagome's shocked expression and motioned for her to take the baby from Sesshomaru. Kagome reached for the baby and Sesshomaru hesitated briefly before handing him to her. Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru her face red with embarrassment as she loosened her yukata and placed the baby up against her chest. It didn't take long and the sounds of him eating echoed off the cave walls.

"It will take some getting used to, but I believe you may be a natural." Kaili said. Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him so he moved close enough that he could look over Kagome's shoulder and see what was going on. Kaili smiled at the scene, they looked like a family. Kaili decided she could meddle just a bit, clasping her hands together she chanted. The baby glowed for only half a second, he was not phased and continued to eat. Sesshomaru noticed.

"What did you do old woman?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaili smiled and shook her head.

"I've done nothing, but put a protection spell on him." She lied. She knew the spell actually changed the baby's DNA so that Kagome and Sesshomaru would be recognized as his parents. Sesshomaru glared at her before he moved to lean against a wall. Kaili smiled mischievously. The scent of both Kagome and Sesshomaru would merge and cover the baby within a day or two.


	23. Chapter 23

1I swear to you - I will always be there for you - there's nothin' I won't do

I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we will make it through

Forever - we will be

Together - you and me

Oh n' when I hold ya - nothin' can compare

With all of my heart - you know I'll always be right there

-I'll always be right there, Bryan Adams

Sesshomaru began noticing a change in the pup's scent the very next morning, he knew his Grandmother had something to do with it, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to confront her about it. Kagome lay sleeping the pup lying nestled in her right arm, he smiled slightly at the scene.

Kagome woke to find Sesshomaru gone and Kaili stirring a pot of stew. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she sat up and stretched.

"A messenger came from the palace, it's under attack and Sesshomaru has gone to defend it, he also said that you are to wait here for him." Kaili explained. Fear gripped Kagome's heart.

"What if he's killed?" she squeaked. Kaili sighed and removed the pot from the fire.

"It's best not to think of the what ifs, as it is I believe he will return to us." Kaili answered. Kagome sighed and picked up the baby, whose skin had become pale over night, and his hair was more silver than white.

"That's funny, he looks different." Kagome stated, her voice full of confusion. Kaili coughed and shifted. "Did you do something?" Kagome asked.

"His blood is now a combination of your blood and Sesshomaru's blood, I did it for the pup's protection, by the way what did you name him?"

"So now he will be recognized as our son? I named him Inuyasha." Kagome answered. Kaili sighed.

"Yes he will be, Kagome I don't know about human customs but our customs say that we don't name our children after the dead out of the fear that the pup will have the same fate as it's name sake." Kai explained. Kagome sighed.

"Okay, I guess that I'll name him Kiyoshi instead." Kagome said. Kaili smiled and nodded her head.

"It's a very good name." Kaili said. Kagome sighed and loosened her yukata so she could feed Kiyoshi.

Sesshomaru sat on a boulder listening to reports of the damage that had been done to his home. He had arrived just in time and the lower youkai that had attacked retreated quickly upon learning that he had returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please take me with you." Rin pleaded. He placed his hand on her shoulders.

"You are not safe from Naraku outside of the palace walls, and you have your lessons." He told her gently. Rin sighed and walked away. Sesshomaru stood and after leaving his general with the order to keep at least twelve guards on watch night and day he left.

The sun had set hours ago, Kagome knew it was well passed midnight, but she just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep, she had to see him.

Sesshomaru finally made it to the opening of the cave at dawn only to be tackled by Kagome sending them both to the ground. "I was so worried." she whispered, her left cheek resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm here now, and always be there for you from now on." he said. He felt her nod against his chest. "Look at me." he whispered. She looked up and he smiled before leaning up and kissing her gently on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

1When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

I look at you looking at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

Gonna love you boy you are so fine

Angel of Mine

-Angel of Mine, Monica

"Hold me." Kagome pleaded, "please just hold me." she lifted her slightly freckled face to his, clinging tightly, and watched as his lips slowly lowered to hers.

Pools of desire bubbled and flowed within her as his tongue slowly entered her mouth, with the need to feel all of him, Kagome's hands began moving timidly over his body. Sesshomaru's hands teased and tormented Kagome as he moved them across her back and down her spine. Slowly Kagome allowed her yukata to slip from her shoulders, Sesshomaru studied her every move, his manhood throbbing with desire. He brought his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, the scars trailing her body felt raised and silky against his fingers.

Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's haori and slipped it from his shoulders, and began trailing kisses down his chest. Together they removed each other's clothing, making sure to give each newly exposed area of flesh their undivided attention. Sesshomaru gently lowered Kagome to the ground, bringing himself to lie next to her. His fingers roamed her body giving her goose-bumps. Kagome's body was tingling and hot as his fingers continued to explore her flesh.

A shuddering breath escaped Kagome's lips as Sesshomaru moved to lay on top of her. She adjusted her legs and smiled up at him to let him know that he could continue. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to die as Sesshomaru entered her, the pain was sharp as he invaded her body.

Sesshomaru kissed the tears away from her face while keeping himself still within her, allowing her time to adjust. Kagome kissed his lips and gave him a nod, he began a slow gentle movement.

The pain she'd felt was a thing of the past as her stomach coiled tightly with un-quenched desires. Sesshomaru picked up the pace, Kagome meeting each thrust with the arching of her own hips.

Fireworks was the only thing Kagome could think of to describe the intense feelings of pleasure and contentment that had broken free and was now washing over her as Sesshomaru's name poured from her lips. Sesshomaru's release soon followed and her continued to thrust a time or two more as he emptied himself into her moist cavern.

They soon fell asleep, the baby sleeping peacefully between them.


	25. Chapter 25

1If I were to die today my life would be more than okay

for the time that I spent with you

It's like a dream come true

If this was our last good bye

no more tears to dry

I would say it one more time

it's been more than fine

how could've known

how could've shown say what you will before its too late

say what you will hmm hmm

say what you will before its too late

say what you will hmm hmm

If you were to walk away

know you couldn't stay

think of all the times we've had

the good and the bad

how could've known

how could've shown

say what you will before its too late

say what you will hmm hmm

say what you will before its too late

say what you will hmm hmm

All the time that I was holding back

just trying to protect myself

I want you to know that I loved you more than that

-Say what you will, Damhnait Doyle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How could you Kagome.' he whispered. Kagome turned in the darkness trying to find the source of the voice. 'I thought you loved me, but you've betrayed me.' came another whisper.

"Inuyasha?" she called, frantically searching for the location of his voice, it seemed to be all around her at once like an echo bouncing off walls.

'I should have known you would be like she was.' he whispered before his form slowly came into view.

"No, it's not what you think Inuyasha, I loved you with all my heart." Kagome cried, her body shaking with emotion as she looked upon her first love.

"Keh, sure ya did I'm not blind I can see you and Sesshomaru together." he stated, his arms crossed.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief she never thought she would see him again. The darkness surrounding them formed into a dark blue sky shining with silvery stars and a large milky moon. Kagome looked around at the beauty that surrounded them. "Is this real or am I dreaming?" she asked herself out loud. Inuyasha sighed and approached her.

"I'm dead Kagome, and I died without telling you just how important you really were to me I...I loved you, and I hurt you by not telling you that, because I was afraid that I would be the one that got hurt. As much as it kills me to say this I think you should stay with my brother he seems to be loyal to those he's cares about even though I don't like the idea." he said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture.

"You'll always be in my heart Inuyasha." she whispered, while tears ran freely down her face.

"I need to tell you that Naraku won't hide much longer, he knows Kagome he knows everything about you and Sesshomaru he even knows about the brat you found." he explained as he moved away from her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said, he turned and looked at her a smirk on his face.

"Don't mention it." he said before disappearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start and looked around. She sighed when she realized she was in Kaili's cave with Sesshomaru lying next to her back with the baby lying next to her chest. The morning sun was beginning to creep into the entrance.

"You were dreaming of him." came the sleep deepened voice of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him.

"He told me that I should be with you, and that Naraku was planning on showing himself soon." She said truthfully. He gave her a nod before he stood and stretched his unclothed form. Kagome smiled as she took in his body.

"That's all mine." she thought to herself. She stood and quickly dressed into a white yukata adorned with red maple leaves and a deep orange obi.

Today was just the beginning of their new lives together as one.


	26. Chapter 26

1Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

-Bryan Adams, (Everything I do) I do it for you

Just when everything seemed to be going her way for once since first falling into the well Kagome found herself sitting in the middle of a bloody field, the bane of her existence glowing as she clutched it to her chest in a vice like grip. The bodies of many demons and a few humans laid around her all dead. She stood slowly her body aching and bleeding to look for him. Yesterday she was being held in her love's arms the next their being attacked on their outting to a hot spring.

"Sesshomaru?" she called in such a soft voice it could have been mistaken for a kitten meowing. Her left leg bled heavily as she made her way through the carnage. Her eyes searched frantically, secretly hoping to spot him standing and looking at her with fire in his golden gaze.

A glimpse of white sent her running despite her pain, her heart told her it was him but she had to be sure. She fell to her knees beside the figure and placed her hand on his back. He growled at her causing tears to well in her eyes, he was alive. She turned him over slowly and gasped.

"Sesshomaru, I..I'm sorry." she sobbed. He brought his hand up slowly and cupped her face.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for." He said weakly. Kagome wrapped her hands around his wrist and leaned into his hand.

"I should have sensed him sooner, this wouldn't have happened it's all my fault." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Kagome do not blame yourself, it happened the way it was supposed to happen." he whispered. Kagome knew if she didn't act quickly that she would lose him forever, she slowly began to glow pink.

The light surrounding her flashed so brightly it was blinding, it engulfed the entire field and grew brighter, before it flashed like lightening and settled into Sesshomaru's body. Kagome swooned and fell unconscious.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find six familiar faces staring back at her. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"I don't understand, how can you be here you're all dead." she whispered. They all smiled at her.

"Because Naraku killed us using powers from the sacred jewel our spirits became trapped inside, we were freed the moment the jewel became pure again, and we're here to say good bye before we leave the earth forever." Sango explained sadly. Kagome studied each of them committing their faces to memory.

"I wish you guys could stay, it's going to be so hard for me to be here without you guys." Kagome confessed. They all smiled at her.

"You've already started a new family Kagome, and we'll always be with you." Miroku stated.

"You gotta wake up Kagome he's worried." Shippo said before they all hugged her and were gone.

Kagome's eyes flew open to come face to face with worried golden ones. Her body felt like it had been ran over and her head was pounding.

"Tell me do you enjoy putting me through these worrisome situations?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled and leaned up just enough to place a soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered. She hugged him tighter.

"I wouldn't live if I'd lost you, I had to do it." she whispered.

"I hate to interrupt but in the future when the two of you ask me to babysit please remind me to ask where you're going." Kaili stated, her hands on her hips.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at Kaili then at each other and smiled before kissing again.

"I give up." Kaili said while shrugging.

The End


	27. epilogue

_Yea there ain't nothing not affected_

_When two hearts get connected_

_All that is will be or ever was_

_Every single choice we make_

_Every breath we get to take_

_Is all because two people fell in love_

_-Brad Paisley_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent many years side by side, and had many children to prove it. Kiyoshi their adopted son held a special place in both their hearts...maybe because he was the only one with puppy ears, or maybe it was all his features which reminded them so much of another hanyou...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" sesshomaru asked adjusting his tie while studying himself in the mirror. Kagome sighed and took the reins on fixing his tie.

"We haven't had a family reunion in years, it will be nice to have all the children in one place again." She said finishing his tie. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose you're right, I just hope I remember all their names." he said with a smirk on his unaged features. Kagome rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"We don't have that many." she scolded before pushing him away from the mirror and taking his spot. "I just don't understand why you decided it had to be formal, this dress is uncomfortable and my feet will be killing me." she added before applying a small amount of clear gloss to her lips.

"Our pups were hooligans I want to see them look grown for a change." he stated, his arms crossed while he leaned against the bathroom counter.

"They're still young, they should be allowed to be hooligans." Kagome defended. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Things in this era certainly are different from the days when I met you." he said. "When I was a pup we were expected to mind our manners." he said. Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him her face resting on his chest, his arms automatically going around her.

"They were raised well, and soon we will have great grandchildren to spoil. Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"We can't afford to spoil great grandpups when we keep having pups of our own." he said feeling Kagome's rounded belly pressing into his own stomach. Kagome smiled and sighed in contentment.

"Mom..dad where are you guys?" Kiyoshi called from the living room. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her to the living room.

"Here we are." Kagome said waddling up to her son and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh I just missed you so much." she said.

"Mom..cant..breathe." he managed. Kagome released him and backed up. Kiyoshi was almost identical to Inuyasha, especially after Kaili's spell the only difference being his eyes were somewhere between brown and gold making them look like slightly darkened honey. "Anyway are you guys ready everyone is waiting." he said. Kagome and Sesshomaru both gave a nod.

A large traditional Japanese restaurant across town had been completely rented out for the reunion. Two who floors of tables were filled with family.

"Hi momma." Ai said nervously walking up to Kagome, it had been twenty years since they had last seen each other. Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as she gazed at her first born. Ai was the spitting image of her mother only her pointed ear giving away her true heritage. Kagome wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh my sweet beautiful daughter how I've missed you." Kagome cried. Tears ran down Ai's cheeks as she held her mother.

"I'm so sorry that I stayed away for so long." Ai said. Kagome shushed her and wiped her eyes.

"You're here now." Kagome said with a smile. Ai walked off to visit with her siblings and Kagome found the nearest chair and plopped down.

"Hey ma you look tired." Kane, Ai's fraternal twin stated. He looked just like his father.

"Just a little, so what have you been up to?" she answered. He smiled and sat beside her.

"Been working in America mostly, oh and I met someone." he said grinning. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"You're worse than Miroku was." Kagome said. Kane smiled and shrugged.

"I wish I could have known uncle." he said before grinning again. "He could have taught me all of his lecherous ways." he added. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Your father would have beat you until you had forgotten all of Miroku's ways." Kagome said jokingly. Kane grinned.

"We all know you were tougher on us than pop was ma." Kane said trying to keep a straight face before busting out laughing.

"Oh you, your father was right we did raise a pack of hooligans." Kagome stated before laughing with her son. Sesshomaru walked up and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Hey pop, mom is accusing you of beating us again." Kane said with a laugh. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at his mate.

"You know I didn't mean it." Kagome said her eyes wide. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Quit hogging mom and dad Kane." Ayame whined as she walked up to the table. She was the youngest and her siblings had nicknamed her Cruella because one side of her head had black hair and the other white, she also had one brown eye and one gold eye.

"I'm not hogging anything Ayame." Kane said. Ayame huffed and sat beside her brother. " besides you told me on the phone last week that you didn't think you were going to come because you didn't want pop to know that you got knocked up." he said before clamping a hand on his mouth, eyes wide. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at his youngest.

"What?" he snapped. Ayame laughed nervously and looked pleadingly at her mother, who only shrugged and cut her eyes over at Sesshomaru.

"Oh daddy please don't be angry with me, I...I." she began, Sesshomaru held up a hand to silence her.

"You are old enough to make your own decisions, I don't understand why my pups are afraid to tell me anything, I am not an ogre." he said almost sounding sad. Kagome leaned into him, clutching his arm.

"They know you're not they just don't want to think that you're disappointed in them." Kagome whispered. He kissed the top of her head just before Ayame launched herself onto her parents.

"Is there room for me?" Rin asked walking up to Sesshomaru and Kagome, her mates arm around her shoulders. Everyone stopped and looked up with wide eyes, it had been a century since they had last seen their adopted daughter. After that all their children came by gave hugs and apologies for taking so long to see their parents.

"That was fun." Kagome said that night as they got ready for bed. Sesshomaru rinsed the toothpaste from him mouth and spit into the sink.

"I never thought all those years ago, that my number of pups would be so great that I would have to rent an entire building to hold everyone." he said flicking off the bathroom light and walking to the bed to help Kagome ready the bedding. "But I suppose it was somewhat fun." he added sliding into bed.

"I just wish Hiro and Naomi could have come." Kagome said sadly as she settled into bed. Sesshomaru pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"Perhaps next year." he said before reaching over and turning off the light.


End file.
